Scorpius, Albus Severus,and Rose take on Ravenclaw
by im-sleazy-for-weasley
Summary: It's 2017, and Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, and Rose Weasley have just arrived at Hogwarts.  Yet something goes wrong.  The three get sorted, and somehow wind up in Ravenclaw.  Is it the wrong house to be sorted into? You'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1, The Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter One, The Ride to Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Albus Severus boarded the Hogwarts Express, and walked into a cabin and found his cousin, Rose Weasley. "Rose! It's so good to see you." Albus said, sitting down. "It's great to see you too! Look, we're about to leave, wave to your parents." Said Rose, turning towards the window of the cabin and pointing to her mum and dad, Ron and Hermione. Albus then waved to his parents, Harry and Ginny. The train started to pull out of King's Cross Station, and onto the track surrounded by trees. Rose and Albus engaged in a conversation about the adventures that they hoped to go on. "Well, we better not cause much mischief. We could get ourselves killed, or worse, expelled." Rose said, very worried. "Oh, we won't. It's not like we didn't have parents that killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Albus said, blankly. Rose then got up to go change into her robes. Albus was all alone at that time, so he stared out the window, wondering what was to come. Rose soon came back a few minutes after, so then Albus got up and walked to the changing room. When Albus was in the changing room, he heard weird screeching noises. He quickly changed into his robes, and then rushed back to his cabin. "Rose, did you hear that?" Albus asked, stuttering. "Hear what?" Rose answered, confused. "That screeching noise, you must've heard it, it was echoing off the walls." Albus then looked at her again. "Nope..You must be imagining things. Oh look! We're here!" Rose said, then standing up and walking to the door out of the train. Albus then shrugged, and walked with Rose off the train. The two climbed into a boat, and paddled their way to the castle gates. Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood before them. "All first years, follow me please." She said, guiding the group of children to the ramp that lead to the big castle doors. All of the children gasped and whispered in amazement of the statues and architecture. "Wow! They rebuilt it, and it hasn't even changed." Rose whispered to Albus. The group of children suddenly stopped when they noticed a wall of portraits. The ceiling, which must have been hundreds of feet tall, was covered in portraits. There were murmurs throughout the children, and they all must have been thinking the same exact thing; that there were a lot of paintings. The children soon silenced, and then the portraits began to move. "Why hello!" said one man in a painting. "More students? Great." Said another. One other painting started to juggle some fruits, which made a bunch of the kids laugh. McGonagall watched them, and smiled. Eventually, the children and some of the portraits engaged in a conversation. Albus and Rose talked, and wondered about where they would be put during the sorting. Rose then turned to Albus. "We are most likely to be in Gryffindor, it's where our parents were sorted." She says.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2, The Sorting

Chapter Two, The Sorting-

McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, and came out holding a stool. The children looked at her, confused. "We're ready for you now." She says, guiding them into the Great Hall. The children walked in a very orderly fashion, and all of them looked around at the students and at the ceiling. "It's not really real, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Rose said, continuing to walk. Albus kept walking, and then all the children stopped. "When I call your name, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." McGonagall said, all the students pleasantly waiting. "Scorpius Malfoy!" McGonagall called. Scorpius Malfoy made his way out of the crowd, and walked to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and waited. "Hmm… ah, yes I see…RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted. There were gasps, and whispers. Scorpius looked very confused, and awkwardly walked to the Ravenclaw table. McGonagall then moved to the next child. "Carson Rufields!" McGonagall called. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat yelled. "Lysander Scamander!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Katie Graceffa!" "Slytherin!" "Robert Jones!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Rose Weasley." Rose started to panic, then walked up to the stool and sat on it. "Gotta be…RAVENCLAW!" Rose was very confused, then looked to Albus and shrugged, and walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat in front of Scorpius. "James Potter!""SLYTHERIN!" James walked over to the table, very confused like his cousin. "Cyrus Ewing!""SLYTHERIN!" "Albus Severus Potter!" Children gasped, and then watched as Albus Severus walked up to the stool, and sat on it, waiting for McGonagall to place it on his head. The Sorting Hat kept making remarks about how difficult the sorting was. Soon enough, the sorting hat eventually figured out a place to put Albus. "RAVENCLAW!" Albus quickly walked to the table and sat next to Rose. The Ravenclaws wooped and cheered, and quickly settled down soon after the food was magically placed onto the table. Everyone kept eating, and chatted with each other. Rose turned to Albus and said, "This really is weird.". Albus then looked at Scorpius. "Your parents were somehow different. Your father was a Slytherin. Your mother was a Ravenclaw though." The three chatted, and discussed Quidditch while Rose read a book. "Let's hope there is something interesting, though."


End file.
